Forever
by skagengiirl
Summary: Voicing your true feelings can always get you emotional… especially when you’re Michael & Sara Scofield. 3rd in my MiSa's Ever Ever After series. 1st is Survivors. 2nd is Free.


Title: Forever

Author: skagengiirl

Rating: K+

Spoilers: The Final Break and episodes leading up to that.

Disclaimer: Never in my life would I kill Michael – or even agree to it – so obviously, I don't own anything.

Summary: Voicing your true feelings can always get you emotional… especially when you're Michael & Sara Scofield.

A/N: This is the 3rd part of my MiSa's Ever Ever After series. The first is Survivors and the second is Free. This one is their second wedding. I like it and I really hope you will, too.

Enjoy! :)

*~*

Last time they did this, she'd been the one waiting for him to come to her. This time, he was the one waiting for her to come to him. Now he understood how she must have felt. Even though they'd already been through this before, it was a completely different feeling standing with the minister and waiting for the other half.

Unlike the last time he hadn't seen her dress. He didn't know if she'd gone more traditional this time and decided to wear a white dress. But of course, he didn't care what she was wearing. She looked good in anything.

She slowly appeared on the horizon, gently walking the hill that had blocked his view of her before.

She looked beautiful. Absolutely stunning. She was wearing a white v-neck long halter dress with braided tie. Her hair hung loose over her shoulders; her light curls flowing in the wind.

Sucre was at her side, leading her to her husband. Lincoln and LJ were standing at Michael's side, soon to be accompanied by Sucre. On the other side of the minister stood Sofia as a bridesmaid.

Sara and Sofia had clicked almost immediately when they'd met two weeks ago. Once Michael and Sara had told everyone that they were going to have a second wedding, Sofia had made the arrangements. A long-time friend of the family was a minister. A friend she'd gone to school with was a designer. Her brother owned a restaurant and within just a few days their second wedding had been planned.

Finally Sara got close enough to him for him to reach out and take both her hands in his. When they both stood in front of the minister, the minister immediately began to recite, but Michael didn't listen. He heard none of the words the minister spoke. He paid all of his attention to Sara.

The glow from the sun framed her in a beautiful yellow light, making her look like an angel. It wasn't until he saw – rather than heard – Sara laugh that he withdrew from his Sara-stance. Then he heard the minister say his name.

"Hm?" He said and looked at the minister.

"Would you like to recite your vows?" The minister asked.

"Uh, yes. Of course."

He then looked back at Sara.

"Sara…" He started, "I actually don't think there's a lot I can say about how I feel about you, about us and about that heaven-sent baby inside of you." He said with a proud smile on his face, which had Sara smile even bigger and placed his hand on her stomach, covering it with her own.

"When I first met you, I never intended on falling in love with you, but when I did… I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love you. And when you told me that you had fallen in love with me, even though you weren't allowed, my heart just soared." He continued. "I was shocked to tell you the truth. I couldn't understand how you could love me after all that I'd done." He paused. "Even now when I see you standing here in front of me… I somehow still can't believe that we're both here. Both alive.

"And what it all comes down to; what kept us going the past six months… is faith. And I won't ever lose my faith in you, or us. It's you and me, forever and always."

Sara released his hand and reached up to wipe away a tear that had slipped out of his eye, feeling a single tear slide down her own cheek and Michael wiping it away with his own thumb.

"Sara?" The minister said, causing Sara to reluctantly break eye contact with Michael. "You can recite your vows now."

Sara smiled, looking down for a bit, before looking up at her husband. "Michael, um…" She started, looking down once again for several seconds and then looking up again.

Michael knew she was nervous about voicing her feelings – especially in front of others – so he squeezed her hand, doing his best to encourage her. She smiled again, looking him directly in the eyes, imagining that it were only the two of them.

"From the moment I saw you, sitting in the infirmary, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful are." She blushed. She'd never told him she thought he was beautiful. "You did something to me and as I got to know you, I found out you weren't a bad guy; that you are as beautiful on the inside as you are outside.

"I have never met anyone that is more honest, loving, caring or pure as you and I'm amazed that you're mine and I'm honored to be yours." She paused, chuckling a bit about how easy it'd suddenly become. "You were what kept me going and I trust you with my life… and with my heart." She placed both of his hands on her stomach and covered them with both of hers, before continuing: "And I can't wait to meet our baby and for us to become parents." She finished and sighed with a smile.

The minister looked at the pair with a smile on his face, before finishing the ceremony…

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said. "Michael, you may kiss the bride."

Michael and Sara had the biggest smiles on their faces as they leaned in, their lips meeting in the middle in a kiss filled with passion and love.

This was the day their future really began.

*~*

Hope you enjoyed :D Please leave a review – they make my day :)


End file.
